LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P17/Transcript
(All of the heroes are seen walking into the large chamber from different entrances. They all look up at the ceiling, finding a strange sight) Seris: What the fuck? (The scene shows a large deformed heart hanging inside the chamber) Jane: Is.... Is that a heart??? ???: So...You've found it. (The heroes see Leon walk out from behind a wall) Lenius: You! Leon: You like what he's made? Jane: Not in the slightest. Leon: Awww, don't worry. Soon, you'll all be contributing to it. (The Night Hunter that took Marion shows up with her in it's grasp as it brings her to Leon) Cloe: Marion! Marion: Cloe.... Help me... (Another one of those tall monsters arrives) Leon: Hey you, (Pushes Marion to it) Put this with the boy. (The monster moans in response and takes Marion, who screams for help as she's dragged off) Cloe: NO! (Cloe runs after her, but Leon shoots out a glob of fleshy growth that knocks her into the wall and sticks her there) Seris: Cloe! Leon: Try anything and you're next! (Seris growls but does nothing while Cloe, stuck to the wall, tries to get free) Cloe: *Growls while struggling* Damn it!! Leon: Now that we are all here, allow him to explain what you are seeing. (Leon's body gets covered in yellow goo as Torshul appears) Torshul: Heheheheheh... Hello again. Lenius: You again... Cloe: WHERE'S DANNY!?! WHERE'S MARION!?! Torshul: I think you're friends will want to know as well. (Suddenly the walls moves, they show the other two groups looking at the heart) Kotoko: Guys!? Jane: There you guys are! Brody: Look its Torshul! Nathan: YOU! WHERE'S MARION!? Torshul: I wouldn't worry about her. For now I want you all to look at THAT! (Torshul points at the heart) Nagisa: What... Is that? Torshul: That is a heart. The heart of one of my children. Lexi: Your.... child?? Torshul: This chamber, this isn't part of that warehouse. This... is the heart of a Queen. Sarah: A.... A Queen??? Jack: Are you saying.... That we are... Cloe: We're inside a Targhul???? Torshul: In a.... Matter of speaking. Kotoko:... Oh my god I'm gonna puke... Rex: You're making a queen?? Torshul: That queens are a special bred. They are not only powerful, but VERY large. This queen needs a little more time to grow but once she's done, oh it will be one HELL of a party! Cloe: You're going to feed Daniel and Marion to this thing!? Torshul: I plan on feeding you all to the queen (The heroes all get worried expressions) Torshul: The prince however, he's helping me with something else at the moment. David: Where is he? Show us. Torshul: Heh...With pleasure. (A patch of growth on the wall retracts, revealing a beaten and bruised Daniel, who stares with blood red eyes and a blank expression) Seris: Holy shit... Cloe: Daniel! (Daniel seizes a bit) Torshul: Well, would you look at that... (Daniel's eyes roll into his head as he screams in pain) Torshul: He's finally ready. (Daniel vomits, releasing a small worm onto the ground. Daniel is released from his trance as the worm crawls away at high speed) Lenius: Gross. Torshul: Well then, now that my child has ran off, I don't think I need you anymore. (Torshul walks over to Daniel) Cloe: *Tries to pull herself free* No! No don't! Leave him alone please! Torshul: *Morphs hand to a blade* I'll feed your remains so you won't go to waste. Cloe: STOP!! (Torshul raises his arm to slice Daniel. As this is going on Brody pulls out his Blaster and shoots at the heart. The shots cause loud moans and the place to shake. Torshul takes notice of this) Torshul: WHAT?! (At that moment, Jane rushes up at Torshul, jumps on him and starts to stab him) Jane: *Stabs* LEAVE! *Stabs* DANNY!! *Stabs* ALONE!!! Cloe: *Keeps trying to get free* SOMEONE HELP ME GET THIS STUFF OF ME!! Seris:! Hold on! (Seris launches an ice ball at the flesh, freezing it over and allowing Cloe to break free) Torshul: NOT SO FAST! (The heroes see Jane being held up by Torshul, grabbing onto the back of her neck) Torshul: You see this heroes!? You see this bitch that I hold in my hands?! Cloe: Jane! (Torshul's arm becomes a blade) Torshul: You wanna fuck with us, then I'll fuck with YOU! (Torshul rams the blade through Jane's back, causing it to pop out from her stomach) Torshul: See? I can fuck with your friends too! Except I can do it over! (Torshul pulls the blade out and stabs again) Torshul: And over! (Torshul stabs again) Torshul: AND OVER! (Torshul removes the blade and throws Jane toward the heroes. They stand in shock as Torshul roars, causing a large group of Targhul to arrive) Torshul: *laughs* Alright kids, FEEDING TIME! (The Targhul roar as they charge at the heroes. The Ninja Steel Rangers all their blasters and swords and attack them. Cloe quickly puts a barrior around herself Jane and Leniou) Cloe: Jane.... Marion... Daniel.... Torshul: Now then, back to- (Before he could he's stuck by lighten via Kotoko. Torshul jumps at her and swings his blade arm, which she dodges. Torshul then grapples up to the heart with his tendrils) Torshul: KILL THEM ALL!! EAT YOUR FILL!!! Cloe: *Looks at Jane* Jane... Jane: *Looks a Cloe* Well... I screw up there... *Laughs before she starts to cough blood* Cloe: JANE!! Lenius: *Starts to use his healing powers on Jane* Damn it... This is not good... I can keep heal some of the damage but we gotta get her out of here. Cloe you need to keep that barrior up so I can focus on healing. (Cloe looks at Jane then looks at Daniel who's still stuck on the wall. She also thinks about Marion. Over with Seris, he sees the confliction Cloe has in her eyes. Its there Seris decides to return the recent kindness Cloe showed him) Seris:... Guys! Keep me covered! I'm going to get Daniel! Cloe: !! Seris??? David: Do it. I got your back. (Seris runs toward Daniel. A Targhul runs up for an attack, which Seris then freezes over before running over to Daniel) Seris: Daniel. Daniel: Wh...What's going...? Seris: Cmon, let's get out of here man. (Seris freezes the goo holding Daniel, breaks it, then lifts Daniel up on his shoulders and runs back to the group) Daniel: S...Seris....?? Seris: Questions later! (Seris gets over to Cloe, who opens the berrior. A Targhul tries to rush in, but David punches it away, which allows Seris to bring Daniel inside) Cloe: Danny! Daniel: C...Cloe...? Cloe: Its gonna be all right Danny! We'll get you outta here! Lenius: Stay focused! Keep the berrior up! (Over with with the Kotoko, she fires electrity at Targhul. Some goo shoots at her which she dodges. She sees Torshul, who stills holding on to the heart, shot it at her with a smirk. She gets angry at him, theb fire electricity at him, which he blocks with his blade hand. Over with Nathan, he avoids some Targhul and hits it with some water) Nathan: Damn it! This freak is screwing with us! Where's Marion!? (A roar is heard as The Night Hunter is seen dragging Marion away) Nathan: MARION! Seris: Hold on! (Seris puts Daniel down and runs out of the portal, where he then slashes through some Targhul and fires an ice ball at The Night Hunter, freezing it before he runs over and cuts Marion free of the tendril) Marion: Thank you! Seris: Don't mention it. (The two run over to the barrier. Marion enters but Seris is stopped by another Night Hunter) Seris: Dammit! (The Hunter screams and rushes Seris, who uses his arm to keep the Targhul away.) Seris: Jesus, you're fucking ugly! (The Hunter roars and cuts Seris's chest with it's claws, causing him to stumble back in pain. He is then pounced by a Pouncer before a group of Slashers jump on him and beat him) Cloe: Seris! Kotoko: Hang on, I'm com- (Suddenly a tendril wraps around Kotoko's neck choking her) Masaru: KOTOKO!!! (Nagisa and Masaru tried to help but are met but more Targhuls) Brody: They just keep coming! Torshul: HAHAHAHAHA!! SEEING YOU ALL DIE MAKE THIS THE BEST DAY EVER!! (The scene shows Seris's face, his eyes darting around at the numerous Targhul on him. He is then hit multiple times before he shuts his eyes. Scenes of an unknown figure on a cliff are shown before the figure turns. It then shows Seris as his eyes open, glowing blue. He then screams and releases a shockwave that knocks all the Targhul away. The Targhul choking Kotoko is also pushed away allowing her to breath. Seris stands as ice spreads from his back) Lenius: The fuck? Cloe: Oh no... (The ice spreads all over Seris's body, before it covers his head, forming his Ice Dragon Armor.) Lenius: My god... David: ..... Torshul: Impossible! (The Targhuls rush Seris, but he then releases another wave that freezes over all of the Targhul around him) Lenius: Is this the thing you told us about Cloe? Cloe: Yes it is. Seris: COME ON! ANYMORE OF YOU FUCKERS WANT SOME?! HUH!? (The rest of the Targhul back away and run out of the nest. Torshul stares down before climbing up and out of the nest as well. Cloe then lower the barrier and she and the heroes run over to Seris) Cloe: Seris, be careful! (Lenius puts his hand on Seris's shoulder) Lenius: Seris? (Seris turns his head before turing and punching Lenius into a wall) Rex: LENIUS! (Lenius is seen unconscious. Cloe is shown looking at Lenius scared before Seris is heard) Seris: DIE! (Seris punches the ground, causing large spikes of ice to rip through the ground and toward the heroes, who jump out of the way) David: Cloe, what's going on?! Cloe: I don't know! He didn't attack me last time! Masaru: I'm going to put an end to this asshole! (Masaru charges toward Seris) Kotoko: Masaru no! (Masaru rams his fist into Seris's chest, doing absolutely nothing to him. Seris then pushes him back, punching him in the face multiple times, grabbing Masaru's arm and pulling him down and ramming his knee into his stomach. His ice covered hand is shown sprouting small claws before he slashes Masaru's face multiple times before grabbing him by the shoulders) Seris: YOU! (Seris headbutts Masaru) Seris: ARE! (Seris headbutts him again) Seris: NOTHING! (Seris punches Masaru in the gut, knocking him into the other heroes, knocking them all down) Marion: *Looks horrified* .... Seris: COME ON!! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME!??! David: .... *Glows red aura* Cloe: SERIS!! Seris: *Sharply turns to Cloe* !! David: *Looks at Cloe* Huh?? Cloe: STOP THIS!! CONTROL YOURSELF!! Seris: RAAAAAAAHHH!! *Rushes super fast* Jane: *Holding her stomach* CLOE NOOOO!! (Seris pulls his fist back as he nears Cloe, about to throw a spiked punch. However as he nears, Cloe's hand glows with psyonic energy. When Seris got close enough, Cloe dodges the punched and placed her hand on his head. Seris eyes open wide as Cloe starts to use her powers on) Cloe: *Straining* Seris please...You must stop!! (Seris growls as he slowly reaches his hand up to grab Cloe's hand so he could pull her off him. But Cloe grabs his head with her other hand. Cloe and Seris start showing signs of great pain. Suddenly inside Seris' head, he remembers fighting the Beast and Cloe and him working together. After a moment Seris and both scream in pain and pull away from each other. Cloe falls to the ground while breathing heavy. Seris however stands panting as his armor goes away) Seris: *Panting* Wha..... What just...??? Everyone: ...... David: *In his head* That power of his. No way I could have beaten him like that. Can he even control that power? Cloe: You... You all right...? Seris: I... I don't... *Sees Masaru* Huh??? Nagisa: Masaru! You all right?? Masaru: *Groans* God.... Damn it.. That hurt... Seris: What's going on..?? Cloe: *Starts to stand up* I'll... explain later... We gotta get Daniel and the others- (Suddenly the whole places begins to shake) Lexi: What's going on??? (Loud moaning is heard) Jack: The queen!! I think she's waking up!! Marion: WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!!! (The heroes run out of the tunnels as a helicopter is seen landing with a group of soldiers coming out) Soldier #6: Come on, Lambert's waiting! (The ground shakes) Soldier #2: What the hell? (The heroes and the soldiers look and see a large insect like Targhul burst from the building) David: Come on! Are you fucking kidding me?! (The Queen rises up and slams it's pointed arms onto the ground on both sides of the chopper) Cloe: Move Danny! (Cloe pushes Seris and Daniel behind a wall with the others as the soldiers fire on the Queen. The heroes watch as the Queen's mouth opens, sucking in the soldiers and pulling the helicopter off the cliff and into the hole breached by the Queen. Seris, Cloe, Brody and David are pulled out by the suction and into the open as the Queen roars) Seris: WHAT IN THE FUCK?! (Torshul walks atop a cliff and starts yelling at the heroes) Torshul: Here ya go heroes, accept an offering from the king! (Torshul walks off. The scene shows the heroes at the foot of the cliff as the Queen roars) David: We have to kill that thing?! We don't have the firepower for this! (Lambert then calls Rex on his radio) Lambert: Rex, what's going on down there? Rex: This Nest operation was a total bust! Torshul was growing a fucking giant ass bug in there! Lambert: A what!? Rex: He crated a queen!! Lambert: A queen!? Rex: Yeah and if we don't stop it, its going to destroy everything in its path. (The Targhul lets out another loud roar as the heroes all look at it with great worry) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Transcripts